


Couple

by parkchoongjaes



Series: Kyodeng [3]
Category: Shinhwa
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 01:05:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4726994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkchoongjaes/pseuds/parkchoongjaes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyesung read the back of the cd case. Dongwan’s mixtape was strange, he didn’t know most of the tracks. Until he came across track 13.</p><p>Couple, by Sechskies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Couple

**Author's Note:**

> Another drabble I'm doing. Feel free to listen to the song featured in the summary while you read it.  
> (minor editing may occur later. ^^; )

“Thanks for the mixtape.”

“You’re welcome.”

“The english songs were pretty rough sounding though.”

“They’re suppose to be, it’s grunge.”

Hyesung laughs at how ridiculous Dongwan can be.

“You’re not over your rock phase?”

“Yah! It’s not a phase!”

“Alright, alright. Calm down Dongwan.”

“I am calm…”

It’s late. The pair escaped their stuffy dorm for a swing set at an abandoned park. It’s peaceful, but a little too cold. Even if it’s late spring. Dongwan tugs his ratty, out of style, coat closer to his thin body. He was sensitive to these things. Hyesung feels a pang of sadness evade his chest. Dongwan couldn’t afford a lot of things, given his situation at home.

“Dongwan.”

He can’t do this.

_No he has to do this._

The younger man brings the mixtape out of his own jacket pocket, sighing deeply.

“I like this mixtape. I really do.”

Dongwan blushes a bit, he’s not use to this side of Hyesung. It’s a side he doesn’t want to see. it’s unpleasant, it stirs up old feelings.

“You brought it with you?” He shyly asks.

“Mhm. I listen to it often.”

Sure there was some odd songs on the mixtape, but their were some sugary sweet songs Hyesung couldn’t help but love. Unknown to Dongwan, it stirred up his own feelings. “

You know these means a lot to me right? This is my first present from any of the members. You’re a good friend.”

“It’s not much of a present, Hyesung.” Dongwan whined.

He could feel his chest become tight. If Dongwan’s spirit could leave its body, it would.

 _Why are you suddenly like this?_ He thought.

A few years ago, when they were fresh rookies, he had fell in love with him. A true flower boy, born with a halo over his head. Rare, warm, eyes that pierced his heart. All he wanted to do was get closer to him, hold him. He knew he shouldn’t develop feelings, he had to maintain a professional relationship. But when Hyesung held his hand, it felt right. As if this boy, that he only knew now, was his destined half.

The lead vocalist let a small smile escaped his lips, his eyes locked with the other’s.

Slowly, he let go of the swing’s chain, his fingers reached for Dongwan’s, softly linking them.

“I really like you.”

Dongwan stomach churned. No, it was wrong to feel this way. How could he. Especially with Hyesung?

He suddenly stood up, ripping his fingers away in the process. He looked away, he didn’t want to see the pain in Hyesung’s eyes.

He begins walking to the park’s exit.

“Listen, it’s getting really late. Let’s get going.”

“Dongwan!” Hyesung’s voice cracked. The tears were coming.

“What’s wrong with you! You—”

He catches up and takes ahold of his shoulders, forcing the other to face him.

“You’ve been a jerk ever since we’ve grown closer. Have I done something wrong?”

Dongwan looks down. He can’t bear to see Hyesung like this, even the glimpse he caught of him when he got spun around has made his eyes sting with tears. “

This isn’t a good time Hyesung.”

“Good time for what Dongwan? Spit it out!”

“I can’t!”

Dongwan’s tears finally fall. He feels pathetic crying over unrequited love.

It’s a messy situation. But after a few moments pass, Hyesung decides to pull in Dongwan for a hug. Dongwan doesn’t push him away this time, and lets himself be engulfed in his warmth, he’s been so cold all this time.

“Dongwan.”

He looks up, Hyesung’s tears have stopped, but his eyes are still red, lips quivering.

Gently, he brings his face closer, until his lips are pressed against Dongwan’s own dry ones. Dongwan thinks he’s dreaming, that he’s still at the dorm and that this is some twisted nightmare. Unreasonable unrequited love stays unreasonable unrequited love. But when Hyesung parts for air, it brings him back to reality. That he is indeed sharing a chaste kiss with an angel. He feels his knees go weak and numb.

“I—” He says in a weak voice.

“No one will know.” Hyesung assures, gently caressing his cheek with his thumb. Dongwan reached for the hand that cupped his cheek, holding it tenderly.

“I really like you Hyesung.”

* * *

_You’ve fulfilled this emptiness inside me._

_Being so weary in this wonderful world._

_Losing my way trying to find my other half is all in the past._

_You don’t know how long I’ve waited in my life for this day._

_It feels like a dream. I’m not alone, but with you now._

_Oh~ Love I’ve been so weary, why did it take you so long to find me._

_Oh~ Love I love you, now you can spend every second with me._


End file.
